zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex Tank
Introduction The Vortex Tank is General Huang Lin Bao's tier 1 anti-aircraft and anti-infantry vehicle. It's essentially a mobile version of the Vortex Cannon. Overview During his research on incendiary weapons, a question that has intrigued General Bao for a long time is how to create an effective incendiary AA weapon. Flamethrowers are out of the question for very obvious reasons, incendiary bullets don't pack much punch, and napalm and thermite warheads are also not quite viable as the substance will simply fly off a fast moving aircraft. That's when he discovered the air vortex cannon, something the Americans use as a toy or as a prank tool. But to Bao, this is nothing but wasted potential. Thus he began his project to weaponize this seemingly harmless contraption. To increase the effective range of the Vortex Cannon (which is normally quite short), a very powerful blower motor is needed. This resulted in the weapon being quite large and thus needed to be placed on a stationary platform or a vehicle. Due to the high amount of compression, the air vortex fired out of the weapon is so hot that it can set its target ablaze on its own. While the process of compressing the air and firing it out takes time, resulting in a lackluster rate of fire, the size of the air vortex it fires allows for some margin of error with accuracy. During his various experiments, General Bao also discovered an interesting trait with his new weapon: if the cannon itself it's powerful enough, when multiple air vortexes impact at one spot simultaneously, a turbulence zone can be created and throw everything flying into this area off balance. Having modified the Gatling Tank chassis, General Bao has managed to incorporate his latest creation into his armored division without sacrificing the weapon's performance in any way. Upgrades Turbulence * Allows four or more Vortex Tanks to create a turbulence zone upon impact, aircrafts in the turbulence zone will receive 25% more damage. Available at the Propaganda Center at rank 3. Nationalism * Increase the Vortex Tank's horde bonus effect by 25%, available at rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Nuclear Tanks * Increase the speed of the Vortex Tank by 25% by installing nuclear engines, but the tank will explode violently and leave behind radioactive contamination. Available at the Scientific Laboratory at Rank 5. Assessment Pros: * Effective against infantries, light vehicles and aircraft. * Can one-shot most infantries. * Resistant to small arms fire and aircraft weapons. * Very effective in large groups, especially when upgraded. Cons: * Ineffective against heavy armor. * Vulnerable to AT weapons. * Low rate of fire makes it vulnerable against rushes. Quotes (In English) Before Patch 2 for 009 FINAL was released, the Vortex Tank reused the Gatling Tank's quotes. When Created * We will start a vortex of fire! When Selected * There is many shells to burn out the enemies of China... * We have incendiary weapons ready to use, General. * *laughs* Ah... you need me, General? * Yes, my auspicious General? * Vortex tank at your disposal. * You need something cleared out, General? When Ordered to Move * Careful, flammable material is onboard... * They did not design this for carelessness. * We are moving, General. * Of course, Sir. Moving flammable ordnance. * Vortex tank rolling out. When Ordered to Guard an Area * Guard this area. * None shall escape unscorched! When Ordered to Attack * Burn them out! * They will suffer and scream! * No mercy to the enemies of China! * *laughing* * *laughing* * It is time to burn! * What? Am I a pyromaniac? Of course not, General! *laughs* * They will be turned to cinders! * Burn, BURN! When Ordered to Attack Aircraft * These agressors think they can tread our space? * We will punish their pilots with scorching flame! Quotes (in native Chinese language) When created * 火球炮车来了！ When Selected * 是！ * 特殊弹药装填完毕。 * 火控系统一切正常。 * 什么任务？ When Ordered to Move * 出发了！ * 前进！ * 没问题！ * When Ordered to Attack * 上啊！ * 投射火球 * 打死他们！ Gallery Vortex001.jpg|Vortex Tanks launching fireballs at their targets. Category:Anti-air Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles